Fallen Hero
by Soul The Catt
Summary: Mobious has always counted on one man. Or boy. Sonic the Hedgehog. But what'll happen to the world when that hero...falls? Only reading will show you! Slight Sonally, Moderate SonAmy, ShadMaria, Manouge, Soulighty, and Slight Slivaze T for gore/language


**Hey everyone, Goku here! I know I promised to write Sol Survivor out first, sure, but this idea popped into my head after seeing an amazingly well done picture on Deviant Art. It's called This is the End by GodsSonicGirl. It's of Sonic, lying in a hospital bed saying 'Don't forget the speed that I can go away.' I thought this was such a true, beautiful line, not only for Sonic the Hedgehog, but for anyone. This amazing picture was enough to make me freak out with ideas and I had to write them down! So here it is! Before we start, let me get some things out of the way, like couples in this! **

**KnuxJulie-Su (Archie Comics if you don't know who Julie is)**

**Soulighty (Shocker I put my OC and Mighty in there right?)**

**Sonally (TRAITOR! I'm sorry, but it's only at the beginning and only slight)**

**SonAmy (That's better. This is at the end, and sadly only slightly)**

**Shadria or ShadMaria (Maria the Hedgehog. I'm normally a ShadMina fan, but I saw Maria the Hedgehog last night and my heart instantly switched! I'm so bad)**

**Manouge (Manic the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. Hey, don't knock it until you think about it. Manic is a thief, Rouge is a thief. They complete each other. I was gonna have an OC, but I changed my mind. Also, I make Manic eighteen in this to add up to Rouge's age and to make him the big brother to Sonic. It's much more…amazing that way :D)**

**TailsCream (KAWII RIGHT! I wanted Tailsmo, but this adds more drama)**

**Silvaze (only slightly, of course, and since the events in Sonic '06, or Next Gen or whatever didn't happen of course Silver is left without her!)**

**SoniaxSilver (This is UBER SLIGHT paring. I don't really know how that'd work out, but I needed this for the story, and besides Pink and white work out well. No Silvamy intended :3 Sonia is the same age is Manic)**

**If I miss any couples I'm sorry! I'll be updating regularly due to Christmas break! Anyway, here's this random idea, and also how I think Silver the Hedgehog should have been introduced in the games!**

**Shadow: JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: …Sorry… Anyway, this probably won't be long, anticipate maybe four or five chapters. This first one might not be that long either. Sorry about that too. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fallen Hero *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~Chapter one- Future Sight, Snivley's plight **

The earth seemed to tear out of the ground, floating to the sky, almost trapped in the wind. A cocoon of debris and floating rocks hovered around a lone albino hedgehog. This handsome creature's face was contorted in pure concentration, beads of sweat forming on his furrowed brow. His hands, glowing with two cyan circles, sat tightly clasped on his lap. He let out a sigh, his breath shaky from the effort he was exerting. A small crater started to dig into the ground as he breathed, more and more dirt and rocks being pulled from the earth from his immense power.

"Silver, have you seen anything yet? It's taking longer than usual." A deep, gruffy voice called. The voice was slightly accented, but so subtly so it was impossible to place.

"I'm busy." the albino hedgehog retorted, his voice light and raspy, yet calm. Another few seconds passed before the earth floating around him dropped gently, clumping with small patters and thuds into piles as his booted feet touched the ground.

"Well Bardock? What'd you see?"

"Ah ha, Dragon Ball Z joke, Bardock and I sharing a power, ah ha ha." the albino snapped, sticking his tongue out like a child. The other hedgehog, this one dark as night, crossed his arms, a small smile pulling over his deeply tanned lips.

"Did you see anything?"

"Well Shadow, or should I say Vegeta, if I did I'd tell you."

"Touché Trunks."

"Shadow, in all seriousness, I'm frightened."

"Why is that?"

"Because, the future…I-it's foggy."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. It's foggy."

"As in the grass is coated in a layer of fog?" Shadow asked, waving his hand nonchalantly. Silver's face contorted in a mixture of rage and annoyance.

"Yes Shadow, and I'm ever so frightened by the fog. Hold me. No you moron! I mean I can't get a good picture on it. It's like trying to get a signal on a TV, all I see is that black and white snow." Silver explained, sighing before resting his white fur covered back against a large rock.

"Maybe your just tired." "That's not it…I've been getting weaker and weaker each time I use it. Before I could see her time line perfectly, I could even see it in HD if you will, but now…I barley can get a speckle of it."

"Now I'm confused." Shadow replied, his ruby colored eyes locking onto the topaz ones of his comrade.

"I've explained this a hundred times."

"Well make it a hundred and one."

"Ugh…I'm looking for-"

"We know this. You talk about the girl all the time."

"Fine, be that way then. Well, I'm normally honed into her. I know where she is, what's happening, and why it's going on. And for a good reason mind you."

"I thought it was because you were a stalker."

"Damnit Shadow…Talking to you is like talking to a donkey's behind, all that comes out is crap."

"You talk like a four year old girl."

"And you talk like a forty year old smoking hooker."

"I'm a terrible influence on you, but go on."

"I forgot where I was." Silver replied, looking away with a small rosy tint on his pale muzzle. Shadow's smile pulled up again.

"You were talking about why watching over the girl was a good and meaningful thing." "Right, well I can normally see her. It takes a lot of effort to do so because the future is so fragile. It's so…easily changed. Like, take a bed sheet. You can climb on it and lay down, roll around and change your position, but the bed sheet doesn't stay the same, it wrinkles and ruffles until it's a clumped mess, destroyed in so many words. That's what the futures like. And each thread in this bed sheet is each person's individual future, and I can see each. Each future, each path, each destiny. But I'm locked onto ones in particular, and I can clearly see where that thread is headed, when it ruffles, when it bends, and eventually, when it breaks. But recently, It's all foggy and I'm totally lost. I can't find her thread, or anyone's for that matter. It's like something happened to take each future away from everyone." Silver finished in a puff of air, quickly drawing more back in. Shadow's face contorted in concern.

"Are you saying your Destiny Trigger is off?" Shadow asked. Silver nodded.

"Try so broken we have to take it in to the repair man. I'm concerned Shadow, if I can't see the future, how the hell am I gonna keep us alive in the past?"

"Maybe you don't have to. Maybe your to worried about the future. I mean, a long time ago I was wrapped up in the past, so much so that I was blinded to the future, until a certain blue menace with an insatiable hunger for chili dogs changed my ways," Silver and Shadow's eyes narrowed at each other, two playful smiles on their lips, "okay, so he didn't _change_ my emo ass. I'm still wrapped up in the past. If I were a Pokemon, I'd be saying 'Maria' instead of my name, right? I know the joke you were going to pull on me."

"Damn, I wanted revenge for the Bardock thing."

"You won't have it. But as I was saying, this monster for chili dogs showed me that there was a present worth living for, and a stunning pink fan girl helped show me who wanted me to protect that future." Shadow replied, seriousness in his ruby eyes. He stared up into the dark, purple sky, his eyes closing some.

"Maria?"

"Who else? I'm a broken record for this woman." "U-Um, Shadow/ Can I ask you something?"

"Why not."

"Are you putting up this act, this 'I'm totally fine now thanks to whoever this blue guy is' act up so no one bothers you?"

"Pardon?" Shadow asked, his voice a bit to loud to be nonchalant. Silver's golden eyes narrowed onto Shadow's crimson ones.

"You heard me. Are you that prideful, that shallow that you'd pretend to be fine so people wouldn't talk to you?"

"Where'd you get that notion?"

"You just told me by how your acting. You wouldn't admit it, but your hands tightened when I said that, and your lips twitched. Annoyance and fear. Why are you like that Shadow? Do you want to die alone?" Silver asked, some hurt in his voice. Over the few days he'd been with, or following, this black and crimson loner Silver had figured he and Shadow had gotten closer (Shadilver Fan girl warning!) or maybe at least formed some sort of bond. Silver had admired the hedgehog, had yearned to be more like him. His ruby eyes were stern and strong, showing pain that no one could understand. His lean body was sturdy and firm, able to hold any weight the world may put down on it. His shoulders were broad, able to carry anything with a readiness. Silver admired, almost ogled this hedgehog, but he didn't realize how cruel he actually was.

"In the end you naïve little thing I will. I'm always the one to survive. I'm always the last man standing…" Shadow said, mumbling the last part. Silvers ears were able to pick up on it though, his brow furrowing. '_This guy's been alone for all his life…hasn't he?'_ he asked himself.

"Shadow, I'm sorry if I made you relive anything you didn't want to, it's just that I-"

"We should go find somewhere to hide…it's going to rain." Shadow replied, a small streak of water running down his tan cheek. Silver looked to the clouded, early December sky.

"But Shadow, it's-" he stopped short as a small, chocked off sigh escaped Shadow's lips. Silver brought his head down, clenching his fists. '_The past can be changed, all it takes is a different future. You'll see Shadow, I'll show you what I mean. I'll prove it to you that what I'm doing will help us all. And you'll see Maria again. I promise.'_ Silver vowed.

~~*~~*~~Unknown Area, Holding Cells~~*~~*~~

"Regina, my darling lover, I swear to you that I will avenge you. I'll make it so that that _blasted_ hedgehog won't be able to walk when I'm done with him." the annoying, sniveling voice of Sniviley Robotnik said sternly, sounding reminiscent of his dear Uncle Eggman.

"Sniviley, I know you will. But you can't do it in your…pathetic state. You have to trust me, and follow my instructions if you want to get me out of this cell and back at your side. And you know how much I long to be by your side again, don't you darling?" Regina, or better known as the Iron Queen asked. By a human standpoint, which is any, Regina was above and beyond the level that was Sniviley, meaning her gorgeous figure, attractive face, long green hair, and seductive voice just didn't quite fit with the full 4"2, hawk nosed Sniviley Robotnik, but hey, we've seen weirder couples right?

"I know and understand full and well my queen. I am but a pawn for you to play in aid of your release. Use me however you please." Sniviley replied, kissing the slender, long fingered hand in the cage before him.

"Good…good…now, remember the AI counterpart I took control of in that city? The Lynx?…" Regina asked, whispering the rest into the long, elf like ear of her 'lover'.

~~*~~*~~Hedgehog Summer Villa, Station Square backwoods~~*~~*~~

"Okay, and this light goes in there, right?"

"No way little bro, if you put that in there, you'll kill us all!"

"Rah-Really?"

"Nah, it's just a light bulb."

"Are you boys _nearly_ done? It's freezing and I don't want you two to catch a cold! Remember your brother's only sixteen Manic, you're the big brother, take care of him! Okay?" The sweet, calming, motherly voice of Bernidette Hedgehog called. Sonic and Manic, two brothers of idiotic proportions, nodded eagerly from the roof. Christmas was still a good while away but the twin's festive mother was excited to decorate their small brown cabin with lights and pictures of Santa, to Sonic's dismay. The fat guy in a red suit only reminded him of _work_.

"Hey, Manic, I gotta ask…Are you, like, serious with Rouge?" Sonic asked his brother, messily stapling a string of lights to the black shingled roof. Manic wanted to hold the staple gun, but sometimes a big brother knows when he should let little brother do the cool stuff. Besides, Manic was more a tech guy anyway. He was busy rigging the lights to flicker with any passerby's radio in time with the song they were playing. Sounds impossible, but it was Manic the Hedgehog we were talking about. The same guy who rigged a van to run by an RC controller with stuff he found in the trash.

"I dunno, why?"

"Because, I fight her often. She's a GUN agent who wants to kill us. And rape my rival."

"Ah, you mean emo mc'sadsack?"

"Shadow, thank you. And he's not emo. He's been through a lot. You'd be distant too if your entire family was murdered right in front of you…when it was your fault."

"What'choo talkin' about hedgehog?"

"Well, Shadow's past…His family, Maria, Gerald- Robotnik's grandfather- all of them were killed because the government wanted him. This, in a way, his fault." "Wow…I got a new found respect for the guy. If that were me, I'd off myself." "Same here. Shadow is really strong, and I respect him. So don't go bashing him greenie."

"Got it, blue boy." Manic teased, slamming the front of his rig closed. He had a proud smile on his handsome lips as he crossed his arms, quickly slamming them forward, forgetting he was on a ladder, twenty or so feet in the air.

"Not to bright are you Manic? Can you fly? I forgot." Sonic teased, finishing his stapling.

"Maybe I can. All your other friends can but you. All you gots is runnin'." Manic teased. This would get Sonic mad, of course, had anyone but Manic said it. He rolled his jade green eyes, locking onto the light blue ones of his brother. Sonic got the eyes of his father, before he was robotosized, while Manic and his sister Sonia got the eyes of his Uncle Chuck and his mother.

"Well, at least I got a _normal_ hair style, bird boy. Maybe you can fly with that crows nest you call hair."

"Whoa now, don't insult the do. It ain't done nothing to you, little man." Manic said, putting a hand across his gelled bangs, resembling those M shaped birds in a child's drawing.

"Whatever man, you still didn't answer my question. Are you in like with Rouge?" Sonic asked. Sonic had always had an aversion to the 'L-word' ever since he gave his heart to the one and only princess Sally Acorn, only to have it smashed and torn out on stage before his friends, family, and strangers. But that was a story for a later date (Archie Comics if you want that date to be now!)

"Ehh…I guess…I-I gotta say, at first I was attracted to her. But can you blame me? Her icy colored eyes, those plump lips, her amazing fashion sense, her huge-"

"Personality." Sonic replied, looking down to a shivering Sonia. She was sticking small decorations in the ground, hating each step. Sonia always hated the cold. And the warm. And the windy. And anything that could mess up her hair, outfit, or anything else. Sonia hated dirt. And water….and pretty much everything else.

"Yeah, lets go with that. Bulging, sexy, exposed personality, but recently I've kinda taken a liking to her. I mean, she's super smooth and-"

"A jewel thief?" Sonic asked. Manic nodded.

"We complete each other. Never will I have to come home with a ring and have my wife ask 'honey where'd you get this?' or 'where'd you get the money for this?' because she'd already know! I didn't!" Manic cheered as he and his brother climbed down the ladder leading to safe earth. Neither had wings, and neither were about to so the ground was the best place to be.

"Manic, sometime's I find myself wondering if I'm honestly related to you, or if you're my evil clone, but I already got one of them." Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, Scourge, the most annoying badnik ever." Manic said, sighing dreamily. Sonic laughed at his brother, patting his sister on the back.

"Ready to go in Sonia?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess." she said softly. Sonic looked to Manic. This was out of character for his sister. Normally she'd be screaming at the both of them like the snow was somehow their fault.

"What's wrong? Get snow in your bra again?" Manic asked, making Sonic snort. Hey, you would too if you were an immature sixteen year old boy!

"It's not that. It's _that_." she replied, sighing, her breath coming out in thin grey clouds, getting lost in the sky as it vanished. The two hedgehogs followed her gaze, locking onto a deep brown squirrel. Manic groaned, Sonic's heart picked up, his breath cutting short. Sally Acorn, in all her stunning glory, was walking to _his_ house. She was wearing _his_ favorite shirt, _his_ favorite pair of pants, her short hair all fluffed up like _he_ liked it. It was to much for our shy hero to take. He wanted to pass out, to run as fast his legs could take him, but he was frozen in place, his scuffed, worn red running shoes keeping him grounded.

Princess Sally walked up to the trio, holding a pink form in her bare hands. The first thing Sally did was smile at Sonia, taking her hand and shaking it before moving onto Manic. She skipped Sonic. His heart gave a rip of sadness, but he got over it. The next thing she did was look directly at him, making that rip of sadness turn into a rip of shyness. He could feel a warm heat rising in his muzzle. '_She's sooo pretty…'_ was all Sonic could think. Even though this girl hurt him in more ways than you could imagine, he still loved her. If that made sense. Sally was like the bottle, you needed a twelve step program to get off her. No pun intended.

"Sonic Charles Hedgehog, as princess of the Acorn Kingdom I humbly ask you to accept this mission." she said, her deep, seductive voice cutting through the cold wind around them. Sonic forgot how to speak at the sound of her words. He forgot how to breathe. We were lucky he could stand. Manic gave him a soft slap on the back of the head, bringing him back.

"I, err, okay?" he asked, sounding rude. That was how Sonic always handled his crippling shyness, with rudeness. I know right? A hero as free as Sonic the Hedgehog was shy? It's crazy! But then again, his sister is a high strung princess and his brother is a thief by trade so it made sense in that family.

"Thank you…" she said, handing him the pink form. Sonic took it gingerly, treating the document like a fifty dollar bill. His jade green eyes quickly scanned over the paper as he read the details of the mission.

"I'm looking for a 'mysterious gem' in MobEous? Sounds to me like a Chaos Emerald, and if a Chaos Emerald is where Scourge lives, that can't be good. Count me in. But, um, Sal-Gal," Sonic mentally slapped himself for calling her by her old pet name, "the mission specs also ask for Amy, you, and Nichole. Which doesn't make sense since Nichole doesn't technically exist. She's an AI right?"

"Yes, she is, but whoever this is they asked for her as well and we won't deny them their simple requests. They want us to take this gem out of their home and dispose of it. I agree with you as to it being a Chaos Emerald, and I plan on going. If Rosy doesn't feeling like coming that's her loss. I'd be able to scrounge up an excuse for her absence if she didn't want to show." Sally said rudely. Princess Acorn never did like that whiny girl, always wanting more than she already had. Her backstory and past didn't' matter, all she did was cry and moan. It annoyed her.

"Nah, Ames would love to come. You know that girl, head over heels for me. She'd be happy with the dirt and sand just to be at my hip. I gotta say, its annoying, but cute. Can you believe she's only fourteen?" Sonic asked. (I'm aware how old Amy really is, but fourteen made me feel better. You'll find out why.)

"Right, that's all well and good, but we need to leave now if we want to get to the warp ring waiting for us." Sally retorted, crossing her slim, chestnut brown arms. Sonic's face contorted some. '_And I loved her because?'_ he asked himself, his eyes trailing down to her chest. '_Oh, that's why.' _Vanity wasn't Sonic's thing, but his sex drive was driving him wild, and you know how he is, hates waiting and whatnot, so the term 'turning blue' was being taken to a whole new level.

"Fine-Fine, no need to get your panties in a knot. If you wear them that is." Sonic teased, pulling out his cell phone. He quickly scanned over his contacts, embarrassed to find Amy as number two, taking over Knuckles. He pressed call, only having to wait two rings before the cheery voice of Amy Rose answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ames, it's me, Sonic. I gotta ask-"

"Sonic! Hey…Y-You have my number?"

"Uh, yeah? Remember you gave it to me when you got your phone last year. Am I not supposed to have it? I gave you mine didn't I?" Sonic asked, Manic holding in a snort. Sonia rolled her eyes.

"I-I thought you were joking!"

"You really gotta get to know me better."

"I know! And I will Sonic. Because If I'm gonna be your wife someday I gotta know you." Amy said happily. Sonic's cheeks warmed again. '_Amy…'_ he groaned in his head.

"Right, I'm sure that'll happen. When I wear a ring, Eggman will see his feet." Sonic joked. '_Okay, minus the time I fought the Erazor Djinn, but that doesn't count. Sharaha needed me!'_

"Whatever Sonic, you'll see. What'd you wanna talk about? Is it a date?"

"No, not really. It's a mission. The client asked for you and me and the princess-"

"Oh! Goodie, Sonia!"

"Wrong princess."

"Oh…goodie…Sally…." Amy's voice deflated, making Sonic laugh.

'Yeah, I know, but it's a mission Ames. So, what'da ya say? You wanna go to MobEous, the home of sandy glass deserts, super cold winds, and shady people? Or stay home and back me a pie. Because I could really go for a slice of your apple pie." Sonic said. He knew this little compliment was enough to send Amy on a rollercoaster of joy.

"I'd go with you to the sun if I had to! And I already went to space for you so how much further do I have to go?" Amy paused to giggle. Sonic's stomach curled in some. '_She does do a lot for me…Maybe she is in love with me? Not just a lovesick fan girl?'_

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the trouble, but the space thing was for Shadow to, right?"

"I guess, but you were a bigger part that him. I like Shadow, but I don't love him."

"Uh-hua…Ames, I don't mean to be rude but could you come to," Sonic put the phone down, "Sally, where's the warp ring?"

"Near the entrance to Twinkle Park, the beach shoreline." she replied. Sonic sighed.

"Of course it's the place where Amy got kidnapped. Why wouldn't it? Maybe I'll be late getting there! Again." he replied angrily before bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Could you get to the shore place thing near Twinkle Park? That's where the warp ring is." Sonic asked sweetly.

"Sure can! I'll be there before you know it! I'll bring you a coat, knowing you you won't wear it, but I'll bring it anyway. And a slice of my pie. I've been baking a lot lately for Cream and Tails. Their so cute together. Did you know their dating?"

"Wow…my little bro has a girlfriend? I didn't know! That dog didn't tell me! Man, lucky boy having someone so caring and cute. I'm jealous." Sonic said, not realizing what he had just done. Amy's voice lost it's perk.

"I know, I am too. Cream would do anything for Tails. She adores him, doesn't she?" she asked. Sonic nodded, forgetting he was on the phone.

"Yep!" he replied.

"I'll see you there, whenever that is okay?" she asked, some of the joy coming back in her words. Sonic nodded, again, forgetting he was on a phone and Amy couldn't see him, again.

"Okay then. Thanks for coming. Bring your Piko-Piko hammer, and the Tarrot Cards. It'll help us later okay?" he asked.

"Sure can. Want me to read them before I go?"

"I always ask you to don't I?"

"Right, just checking. Okay, bye Sonic!"

"Bye Ames." Sonic flicked his phone closed before sighing, looking up to Sally, his old flame, his ex-lover. '_This should be fun…'_

"You ready?"

"Yep. Got a communicator for me?"

"Yep." Sally replied, throwing Sonic a wrist watch communicator.

"Okay, lets go. See you guys, Manic, Sonia. Tell mom and dad I had to bail for a mission and I'll miss them. And give Uncle Chuck a hug for me okay?"

"Got it."

"Can do. Be safe little brother."

"You kidding? When have I ever been taken down by a badnik?" Sonic asked. If only he knew how easily luck changes for in the shadows, looming in the darkness laid an upset, vengeful man, willing to do anything for what he wanted.

3~*3 Authors Not 3~*3

**I'll try not to bore you with a long one. Two things, one, I'm sorry for the boring opening. I'll pick up next chapter which I'll have finished tomorrow or the following day. Right now it's 4 in the morning and I don't have much writing in me. And Two, I' m aware that Silver can't see into the future, that Shadow and him wouldn't be 'best friends' That Amy wouldn't say X_ or whatever. It's a fan fiction, if you want perfection, play a Sonic game. I'm pretty sick of death threats because I made Shadow OOC or Silver different. Okay? Thankies! Next time will be more interesting, until then, look forward to it! 3**


End file.
